Konoha Sword
by xyaminakazex
Summary: Bercerita tentang mimpi naruto untuk menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu didunia yang dipadukan dengan beberapa chara dan kekuatan dari anime One Piece
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha Sword**

 _ **naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **one piece © Eiichiro Oda**_

author: xyaminakazex

genre: adventure,comedy etc

rate: T

summary: bercerita tentang perjalanan naruto menggapai impiannya untuk menjadi pendekar pedang nomer satu didunia yang dipadukan dengan chara dan kekuatan dari anime one piece

warning: banyak typo, gajelas, humor garing etc

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **"mimpi dan harapan"**_

Konohagakure atau desa daun tersembunyi merupakan sebuah desa yang digadang gadang sebagai penghasil shinobi terkuat yang pernah ada. Sebutan itu tidaklah sebuah omongan belaka, itu terbukti dengan banyaknya shinobi yang melegenda diseluruh dunia. Sebut saja hashirama senju dan uchiha madara. Kedua orang tersebut yang membangun desa konoha ini dan semua shinobi tahu bagaimana besarnya kekuatan kedua orang ini saat mereka berdua bertarung hingga diciptakanlah sebuah monument di lembah akhir dimana mereka berdua berhadapan dengan tangan sedang merapal sebuah jutsu

Sebesar besarnya desa tidak mungkin kalau mereka semua baik. Ya itulah peribahasa yang menjadi para bandit di desa konoha ini. Dan mereka sedang berulah di salah satu bar milik warga konoha

"HAII ORANG TUA BERIKAN KAMI SEMUA SAKE MU" ucap salah satu bandit yang memiliki badan besar dan berwajah menyeramkan serta tato serigala liar dipunggungnya yang sepertinya ia adalah ketua dari bandit seridala liar

"hei itu ke..kelompok serigala liar"gumam salah satu pengunjung bar itu dengan wajah ketakutan dan semua orang di bar itu ketakutan saat segerombolan bandit serigala liar itu memasuki bar

"OII ORANG TUA APAKAH KAU TULI HAAAH, SIAPKAN KAMI SAKE SEBANYAK YANG KAU PUNYA" bentak ketua bandit itu

"ma..ma..maaf saya tidak bisa" ucap pemilik bar itu dengan ketakutan

"HAAA APA KAU BILANG ? KAU TIDAK MAU MENURUTI KEINGINAN KAMI ?" ketua dari serigala liar itupun menyeringai saat keinginannya ditolak

"hei kapten broki habisi saja orang itu khu khu khu" ucap salah satu anggota bandit serigala liar itu dengan wajah ganasnya

"Heii orang tua apakah kau berniat untuk berkunjung kerumah kami-sama haah ?" tawar dari ketua bandit itu dan sang pemilik bar itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat

"Kalau begituu… CEPAT SIAPKAN KAMI SAKE UNTUK KAMI SEMUAH GYAHAHA " teriak dari sang bos serigala itu sampai sampai ludahnya berserakan kemana mana dan menempel ke wajah pemilik bar itu

"sa..saya ti..tidak bisa melakukannya" kata sang pemilik bar

"kenapa tidak bisa haah" pancing sang ketua bandit

"karena kalian tidak akan membayarnya sepeserpun" ucap sang pemilik bar itu dengan cepat lalu ia menutup mulutnya dengan ketua tangannya karena ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal

"ooo itu semua karena uang ya.. kami tidak membayarnya karena kami adalah bandit"ucap sang kapten dengan wajah polosnya dan para anggota dibelakangnya ketawa karena melihat aksi dari kapten mereka dan semua orang selain anggota dari para bandit itu semakin tertunduk karena mereka tahu apa yang akan di lakukan sang ketua setelah ini

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberi sake kepada kami… SEBAIKNYA KAU SEGERA BERTEMU DENGAN KAMI-SAMA HYAAAAH" lalu ketua dari bandit serigala itu mengarahkan sebuah kapak besar yang selalu ada dipunggungnya itu ke pemilik bar secara vertikal dengan maksud memenggal kepala sang pemilik bar dan semua anggota bandit itu memasang senyum psikopatnya

Trankk

Senyuman psikopat dari para bandit itu berubah menjadi ketakutan saat mereka tau siapa yang menangkis serangan dari ketua mereka dan para pengunjung bar itu semua tersenyum kegirangan dan berteriak

"NARUTOOO-SAMAAA"

"oi oi jangan terlalu kasar kapada orang tua.. setidaknya kau harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu yaa kan jiji"

"ya itu betul sekali Naruto-kun" balas dari pemilik bar itu dengan senyuman girang yang ia punya

"jaaa jadi apa kau mau meninggalkan tempat ini dengan baik baik bandit-san?" Tanya Naruto

"apa kau pikir aku takut pa..padamu ha..haah,jangan beranggapan kau anak dari hokage lalu kami takut denganmu"ucap sang ketua bandi itu dengan berani namun itu tidak untuk badannya saat ini yang sedang gemetar luar biasa saat menjumpai dari anak dari yondaime hokage

"bos bos sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" ajak anggotanya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini karena disini sudah ada anak tertua dari sang yondaime hokage

"ja..jangan bercanda kalian mana mungkin aku melarikan diri seperti pengecut" ucap sang ketua.. namun saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto,ia sudah tidak ada disana

"ara ara rupanya kau tidak bisa diajak untuk berunding jadii terimalah konsenkuensimu bandit-san" gumam naruto yang sudah berada di belakang dari ketua bandit itu dengan posisi sedikit merunduk dan pedang di pinggangnya terangkat sedikit dari sarungnya

"ittoryuu: death slasher" kata Naruto dan pedangnya sudah kembali masuk ke sarungnya dengan sempurna

"AAAKKHHH" teriak dari ketua bandit itu dan darah segar keluar dari tubuhnya karena tebasan dari Naruto berbentuk horizontal

"APAAA KA..KAPAN IA MELAKUKANNYAAA" teriak histeris dari para anggota bandit serigala liar

"sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi dari sini dan bawa orang itu.. aku hanya membuatnya tak sadar diri" kata Naruto dan beranjak pergi dari bar itu

"ha..ha'I" lalu para anggota bandit itu segera pergi dan memikul ketuanya untuk bergegas meninggalkan bar

"YAAA NARUTO-SAMA SELALU MENJAGA KITA"

"NARUTO-SAMAAA"

"HIDUP NARUTO-SAMA"

"NARUTO-SAMA NARUTO-SAMA NARUTO-SAMA"

"ya ya aku akan menjaga setiap warga dari desa ayahku ini.. dan jangan terlalu berlebihan hahahaha"kata Naruto sedikit malu karena sanjungan dari semua orang di bar itu

"ittai apa yang terjadi di keningku" tiba-tiba ia merasakan seperti ada yang menjitaknya

"ITTAII" kali ini sakit dikeningnya malah bertambah sakit

"ITTTTAAAAIIIIII" akhirnya ia jatuh tersungkur ketanah saat ia tak tahan dari rasa sakit dikeningnya yang semakin bertambah

 **Dream off**

"WAAA ITTAAIII" Naruto berdiri dari jatuhnya dan berlai lari tak jelas dengan memegangi keningnya yang tiba tiba terdapat 3 benjolan bertingkat

"OIII APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADAKU SHISHUI-NII TEBAYO" teriak Naruto kepada seseorang dihadapannya

"aku hanya membangunkanmu aku takut kau kenapa kenapa soalnya kau tidur dengan ekspresi yang menjijikkan"ucap orang yang Naruto panggil shishui-nii dengan wajah datar nan tak bersalahnya

"wajah menjijikan?" kemudian ia teringat akan mimpinya barusan saat ia menjadi besar dan mendapatkan pujian saat ia menyelamatkan pemilik bar dari sekumpulan para bandit

"TAPI KAU BISA MEMBANGUNKANKU DENGAN CARA SEDIKIT LEMBUT HEEH BAKA ANIKI" teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang kesal

"OI OI itu sudah kulakukan,tetapi kau tidak bangun juga dan setelah itu aku menjitakmu kau tidak bangun juga aku menjadi khawatir lalu aku menjitakmu dengan sedikit keras tapi juga tetap tidak bangun. Kemudian tanganku kuberi chakra dan menjitakmu dengan keras sampai kau tersungkur ketanah dan selamat kau akhirnya bangun juga hehehe" kata shihui dengan tersenyum sambil garuk garuk belakang kepalanya

"TETAPI KAU INI TERLALU BERLEBIHAN ANIKI,AKU KETIDURAN SAAT MENUNGGUMU YANG TAK DATANG KESINI DAN SAAT KAU TIBA KESINI… LIHATLAH BENJOLAN YANG TAMPAK SEPERTI TUMPENG INI HUA HUA HUA" ucap Naruto dengan merengek

"sudahlah jangan menangis laki laki pantang untuk mengis" kata shishui yang tampak sok bijak

"heeh jadi apa urusanmu kesini nii-chan" kata Naruto to the point dengan wajah cemberutnya

Saat ini Naruto berada di bekas training ground 27 yang sepertinya keberadaan training ground ini sudah terhapuskan dan sudah tak di gunakan oleh shinobi shinobi konoha dan hanya Naruto dan shishui yang sering kesini untuk melatih Naruto menjadi seorang shinobi yang tangguh

Tempat training ground 27 ini terletak disebelah utara didalam hutan kematian yang artinya berada di wilayah hutan kematian yang sudah tak pernah dijamah oleh manusia lagi. Di sekitar training gruon 27 ini banyak bermunculan hewan hewan yang aneh dan jarang dijumpai oleh orang orang seperti kelabang raksasa, kumbang raksasa, kura kura raksasa dan hewan lain yang berukuran abnormal. Dekorasi training ground 27 masih cukup layak dihuni, tanah lapang luas dan dipagari dengan pohon pohon yang besar serta bangunan bangunan kecil yang dibuat oleh Naruto dan shishui seperti ada kursi panjang yang terbuat dari pohon yang tumbang dan digunakan Naruto untuk tidur dll

"tujuanku kesini untuk memberi informasi yang penting Naruto" jawab shishui dengan wajah datar khas dari clan uchiha

"hn" kata Naruto yang tertular dengan kata kata uchiha yang tidak pasti artinya itu

"hokage sama mendaftarkan mu dan kakakmu menma-sama di akademi shinobi dan hokage sama menugaskanku untuk memberi taumu Naruto" jelas shishui dan memberikan kertas formulir pendaftara akademik ke Naruto

"ooo jadi orang tua itu masih memperdulikan ku ya" kata Naruto sambil manggut ketika membaca formulir pendaftaran akademik

PLETAKK

"Ittai apa yang kau lakukan shishui-nii" tiba tiba shishui menjitaknya dan membuatnya kesal karena shishui sudah menjitaknya untuk kesekian kali nya untuk waktu ini

"jangan pernah mengatakan itu kepada orang tuamu Naruto dan jangan pernah beranggapan kalau orang tuamu tidak peduli padamu naruto …" shishui lantas duduk di tempat Naruto tidur tadi dan Naruto memasang wajah sebalnya

"… ingat Naruto jika dipikiranmu orang tua mu tampak mengabaikanmu itu salah besar. didunia ini tak akan ada orang tua yang akan mengabaikan anaknya sendiri buktinya hokage-sama memberi perintah padaku untuk menjaga dan melatihmu Naruto, sementara beliau sendiri focus terhadap kakakmu menma-sama. Kau sendiri tau kan kalau menma merupakan jinchuriki kyubi maka dari itu beliau harus extra dalam segala hal terhadap menma-sama. Dan juga formulir pendaftaran ini, ini menunjukan kalau hokage-sama masih peduli terhadap perkembanganmu kedepan dengan memasukannmu ke akademi Naruto" shishui memberi nasehat agar Naruto tidak membenci keluarganya

"ha'I arigatou shishui-sensei kau menyadarkan ku atas mainset dipikiranku yang salah ini" ucap Naruto dan membuat shishui senang karena baru kali ini Naruto memanggil namanya dengan embel embel sensei

"syukurlah kalau kamu mengerti Naruto" usap shishui senang dengan mengacak ngacak lembut rambut Naruto

"yosha sekarang ayo kita latihan shishui-nii aku tidak bisa bermalas malas terus dan aku akan meraih impianku untuk menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat didunia ini" ucap Naruto dengan tekad membaranya

"baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai dengan latihan fisik Naruto. Fisikmu harus kuat untuk menutupi kelemahanmu yang tidak bisa ninjutsu dan genjutsu,untuk itu lari kelilingi training ground ini sebanyak 20 kali lalu teruskan dengan push-up, sit-up,squad dan lompat tali masing masing sebanyak 50 kali dan juga ayunkan shinai itu secara vertical dan horizontal sebanyak 50 kali dan setiap satu bulan sekali akan ditambah 50 kali" kata shishui dengan senyuman mengerikannya dan membuat Naruto susah untuk meneguk ludah

"hei Naruto kenapa kau belum memulai apa yang kuperintahkan apa kau mau kutambah heeh?" lanjutnya dan dengan cepat Naruto menjawab

"ti..tidak shushui nii itu sudah cukup kok" Naruto kemudian berlari mengelilingi training ground 27 sebanyak 20 kali dan beberapa latihan yang diperintahkan shishui

'haah apa aku kuat jika dilatih oleh monster seperti dia'

TIME SKIP (NIGHT IN NAMIKAZE MANSION)

"tadaima hah hah" sahut Naruto saat memasuki rumah dengan ngos ngosan serta keringat bercucuran berkat latihan yang diberikan sensei nya tercinta

"okaeri Naruto akhirnya pulang juga kamu" sahut oleh wanita berambut merah dengan paras cantik yaitu kushina uzumaki yang tak lain adalah ibu Naruto

"ya hari ini aku ada latihan ekstra dari shisuhi kaa – san" kata Naruto saat ia sedang meletakkan sepatu shinobinya di rak sepatu dan segera masuk kekamarnya

"is is Naruto keringatmu banyak sekali, cepat mandi lalu makan disini bersama sama" ujar khusina saat mengetahui banyaknya keringat yang ada ditubuh anaknya sehingga membuatnya melepaskan bajunya dan mengikatnya seperti sabuk dipinggangnya mungkin kepanasan sehingga ia melepaskan bajunya pikir khusina

"oi cepat mandi sana baumu sampai disini nih… tidak mengenekkan suasana makan saja baka otuto" ucap menma dengan marah marah

"tidak usah kaa-chan naru sudah makan ramen sama shishui-nii tadi" jawab Naruto dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya

"menma kamu nggak boleh ngomong gitu ke adikmu" ujar minato yang sedang makan disamping menma

"heeh biarkan saja" ucap menma dengan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan cemberut

"kau harus baik kepada adikmu menma besok kamu dan naru-chan akan sekolah di akademi shinobi bersama sama" jelas khusina kepada menma namun yang diajak bicara tetap memalingkan wajahnya dan terus makan

PLETAK

"KALAU KAA-SAN BICARA DI DENGERIN MENMA" kata khusina marah saat ia bicara menma tidak menggubrisnya dan akhirnya ia membeikan pukulan kasih sayang kepada menma

"ha.. hai kaa-san" kata menma tergesa gesa saat ia melihat rambut ibunya sudah berkibar dengan ganasnya

 **Dikamar Naruto**

Kini Naruto sedang melihat langit malam di tepi Kasur dekat dengan jendela. Ia sedang melihat langit dengan merangkul 2 buah shinai yang biasa ia gunakan saat berlatih dengan shishui

"besok ya.."

"sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi shinobi yang sesungguhnya dan apakah aku akan memiliki teman ya di akademi nanti" ucap Naruto dan membayangkan ketika ia memiliki banyak teman di akademi nanti

"haah memikirnya saja sudah membuatku senang sekali… waaa ada bintang jatuh ini saatnya aku berdoa.. kami-sama semoga aku mempunyai teman yang menerimaku apa adanya walaupun sedikit itu tak apa kami-sama" Naruto mengutarakan doanya saat ia melihat bintang yang jatuh di langit

"sebaiknya aku tidur. Aku sudah tak sabar memasuki akademi, wooam oyasumi…" dan saat itu Naruto tidur dan bermimpi ia memiliki banyak teman di akademi yang peduli dengannya

 _ **To be continue**_

Nama: Namikaze Naruto

Umur: 6 tahun

Senjata: 2 shinai

Kenjutsu: C

Taijutsu: D

Ninjutsu: -

Genjutsu: -

RnR

sorry kalo jelek, author baru.. butuh bimbingan lebih lanjut dari masterr

jangan lupa review

Jaa ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha sword**

 **Naruto** _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **One piece** _ **Eiichiro Oda**_

 **Author: xyaminakazex**

 **Genre: adventure,humor,etc**

 **Rate: T**

Summary: bercerita tentang perjalanan tentang Naruto menggapai impiannya untuk menjadi pendekar pedang nomer satu didunia yang dipadukan dengan chara dan kekuatan dari anime one piece

Warning: typo bertebaran, gajelas,humor garing etc

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

" _ **new power and friend"**_

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Cuaca pagi di konoha saat ini sedang tak bersahabat. Petir petir sedang menari nari di langit dengan indahnya diikuti dengan hembusan angin yang bertiup kencang yang entah dari mana asalnya. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk menghentikan aktivitas para warga konoha di pagi hari ini

DUAR BRUAK

Naruto terjatuh dari kasurnya karena kaget mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar itu

"itteeiii… huh ? ada apa dengan petir petir ini. Kenapa sepagi ini cuaca sudah tak bersahabat" pikir Naruto dengan perasaan tak enak setelah ia melihat cuaca di pagi ini yang sedang tak bersahabat ini

Naruto masih menatap khawatir dengan cuaca yang jarang terjadi itu, namun segera ia beranjak setelah ia mengingat tentang sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan dan menghiraukan cuaca yang sedang tak bersahabat itu

"hummm masih jam 5 ya, kelas dimulai dua jam lagi.. masih ada waktu untuk berlatih sebentar" Naruto segera melepas baju tidur yang ia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan celana training hitam dan atasnya dibiarkan terbuka

"aku akan meningkatkan latihan fisikku sesuai dengan saran shishui nii-chan, latihan dasar memang penting" segera kemudian Naruto langsung melatih tubuhnya dengan 50x push up dan sit up, 75 squad dan skiping serta melatih kenjutsunya dengan mengayunkan pedang nya secara horizontal dan vertical sebanyak selama masih ada waktu untuk berlatih

Time skip

"NARUTOO BANGUN INI SUDAH HAMPIR JAM 7.." teriak sebuah suara yang terdengar dari ruang bawah yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi semua penghuni rumah dari yondaime hokage ini

".. tak biasanya naru-chan masih tidur" kushina beranjak untuk menaiki tangga untuk menengok anaknya yang belum keluar dari kamar sejak tadi. Namun, niatan itu segera di batalkannya setelah ada sahutan dari lantai atas

"yaa kaa-chan aku sudah bangun dari tadi kok" sahut Naruto dari kamar atas dan beranjak kebawah dengan sebuah handuk yang tergelantung dipundaknya

"naru-chan ada apa denganmu ? kenapa kamu berkeringat seperti itu ? apa kamu habis mimpi buruk ?"

"hahaha naru nggak papa kok kaa-chan naru Cuma berlatih sedikit untuk menjaga kesehatan naru"

"ahh anak kaa-chan memang harus giat berlatih seperti itu" ujar khushina dengan mengacak ngacak rambut Naruto dengan lembut

"hehehehe. Oh ya kaa-chan menma nii-san sama tou-san kemana ? kok nggak keliatan"

"ohh mereka.. menma-chan sudah berangkat ke akademi 15 menit yang lalu dan tou-chan sudah pasti sudah kembali kekantor hokage naru-chan dan sebaiknya naru-chan segera mandi karena sebentar lagi jam belajar akademi akan dimulai" ujar kushina dengan lembut dan membuat Naruto tersadar kalo ia sudah akan terlambat dan segera memasuki kamar mandi dan memulai ritualnya

10 minute later

Kini Naruto sudah berada dikamarnya dan berhadapan dengan dirinya sendiri di cermin dengan berbagai pakaian yang sudah beberapa kali ia lemparkan ke sembarang tempat karena merasa tak cocok untuk digunakan di akademi nantinya

"nahh ini lebih baik digunakan saat hari pertama masuk akademi" Naruto memilih pakaian yang sederhana, ia lebih memilih memakai baju polos bewarna hitam dengan aksen api dipinggirannya dan juga lambang clan uzumaki dan namikaze yang berdampingan di punggung kaosnya. Untuk celana ia memakai celana putih standart shinobi, tak lupa kedua shinai yang selalu melekat disamping kanan pinggangnya

"yosh mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik di akademi, aku akan membanggakan tou-san, kaa-san dan juga shishui-nii" Naruto bertekad untuk menjadi siswa yang berprestsi di dalam akademi untuk membanggakan kedua orang tuanya dan juga shishui yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri dan Kemudian Naruto segera berangkat ke akademi dengan cuaca yang cudah kembali cerah

Di akademi

"wahh ternyata akademi besar sekali dan juga.. banyak anak anak yang seusia denganku disini, semoga aku memiliki banyak teman….hahahah membayangkannya saja aku sudah senang sekali" lalu Naruto memasuki akademi dan segera mencari kelasnya yang sudah diberitaukan tou-san nya dalam sepucuk kertas yang digenggamnya saat ini

"ruang H.103 dimana ya.." Naruto berlari lari untuk mencari kelasnya namun ia tak kunjung menemukannya

"hah.. hah.. hah.. sebenarnya dimana ruangan h 103 itu ? aku sudah berlari lari untuk mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu ketemu. Apa ruangan yang ditulis tou-san salah ya"

Karna ia sudah lelah berlari lari kesana kemari namun tak kunjung menemukan kelasnya, akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan bertanya kepada seorang pria yang wajahnya terdapat luka bertanda silang yang saat ini duduk di kursi yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter disampingnya yang entah sedang melakukan apa dengan sebuah buku yang sedang ia tulis

"permisi paman.. kelas h 103 dimana ya ?" Tanya Naruto sesopan sopannya

"ehh kamu murid ajaran baru ya.. kelas h 103 berada tepat di belakangmu nak,saya hitung hitung kamu sudah mondar mandir lewat sini sebanyak 8 kali loh" jawab pria trsebut

"APAAAA" segera Naruto berbalik dan memang benar kelas yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah kelas bernomor h103

"ehm nama kamu siapa nak ?"Tanya pria itu dengan ramah

"namaku namikaze Naruto, AKU AKAN MENJADI PENDEKAR PEDANG NOMOR SATU DIDUNIA INI" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang lantang dan mengusik beberapa orang yang sedang lewat terhadap suara cemprengnya

"ohh kamukan anak kedua dari yondaime hokage,pantesan wajahmu sudah tidak asing lagi dan hahaha bagus sekali semangatmu itu Naruto. Perkenalkan nama saya iruka imuno saya yang akan mengajar dikelasmu selama 6 tahun kedepan"

"oh jadi paman yang akan menjadi guruku ya.. yoroshiku paman" ucap Naruto dengan membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat kepada guru barunya

"yoroshiku nee Naruto,kamu harus memanggilku sensei Naruto dan sekarang kamu segera masuk kekelas karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai"

"hai iruka-sensei" lalu Naruto masuk kekelasnya dan pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Yang pertama ia lihat yaitu Suasananya yang begitu ramai dan ia cengengesan sendiri

"hehehehe" Naruto cengar cengir sendiri saat pertama kali ia melihat suasana kelas

"hei ada apa dengan anak itu forehead,ia aneh sekali kenapa ia cengar cengir sendiri dan juga kenapa ia membawa 2 shinai di pinggangnya" bisik seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikucir kuda

"mungkin ia sedikit gila ino-pig, sudah lupakan yang penting aku duduk disini diantara sasuke-kun dan menma-kun"

"tidak forehead aku yang akan duduk disini"

Dan masiih banyak siswa yang berbisik-bisik saat kedatangan Naruto, ada juga yang tak peduli dengan kedatangan Naruto dan memilih berbincang bincang dengan topic cuaca yang membuat mereka takut di pagi hari ini dan ada satu siswi berambut indigo yang tampak tersipu malu saat kedatangan Naruto

Naruto sendiri melihat ada kakaknya disini yang nampaknya acuh terhadapnya dan segera ia menemukan siswa yang menarik baginya yang sedang terlelap di bagian kursi belakang dan segera ia menghampirinya

"oi namamu siapa ?" Tanya Naruto kepada anak berambut nanas disebelahnya

"hmm ada duren"

"OII AKU BUKAN DUREN TAU" teriak Naruto yang seketika menjadi pusat perhatian dikelas itu

"hmmm.."ucap anak berambut nanas itu yang masih terlihat malas menanggapi celotehan Naruto

"AKU NAMIKAZE NARUTO,AKU AKAN MENJADI PENDEKAR PEDANG NOMOR SATU DIDUNIA INI" teriak Naruto dengan lantang

"heeehh? Apa anak itu saudaramu menma-kun ? kenapa ia memakai marga namikaze?" Tanya gadis berambut pink disebelah menma yang saat ini sedang berebut kursi dengan gadis lain yang berambut pirang yang dikuncrit kuda

"dia bukan siapa siapaku" jawab menma dan hanya dibalas dengan wajah bingung oleh teman temannya sekelas

"mendokusai" jawab singkat anak nanas disebelah naruto dan segera tidur kembali

"OII SETIDAKNYA BERITAU NAMAMU" Tanya Naruto dengan mencak mencak

"shikamaru nara" jawab singkat anak berambut nanas itu yang ternayata bernama shikamaru

"ohh dari clan nara, pantas tukang tidur. Baiklah selamat tidur" Naruto segera mengakhiri aksi teriak teriaknya dan ikut tertidur di sebelah shikamaru dan disambut sweatdrop oleh seisi kelasnya

Tak lama kemudian datanglah iruka, guru yang akan membimbing di kelas Naruto selama 6 tahun kedepan

"ohayo minna" sapa iruka yang barusan datang, namun sapaan itu diacuhkan oleh murid seisi kelasnya yang asik ngobrol sendiri dengan teman barunya dan itu membuat perempatan muncul dikening iruka

"DIAAAMMM" bentak iruka dan membuat seisi kelas diam dan segeran murid murid berhamburan berlari lari ke tempat duduk mereka masing masing

"nahh inikan lebih baik jika kondusif begini.." kata iruka dengan tersenyum simpul

".. perkenalkan nama saya iruka umina biasa dipanggil iruka, saya yang akan menjadi guru kalian selama 6 tahun kedepan" sambung iruka dan disambut rautan senang yang terpaut diwajah para muridnya. Namun, ada dua makhluk yang saat ini sedang tertidur lelap dan membuatnya harus menghampiri mereka

"heii ayo kalian bangun ini sudah jam pelajaran" ucap iruka dengan lembut dikarenakan ia ingin menunjukanan bahwa dikelas ini gurunya tidak jahat yang ada dipikiran beberapa murid

"ohh halo paman, ohayo" kata Naruto dengan santai lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya tampa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Dan itu membuat perempatan kembali muncul dikening iruka

BRAKK

"BANGUUUUUNNNN" iruka menggebrak meja Naruto dan shikamaru tanpa menghiraukan pikiran beberapa murid kalau ia adalah guru yang jahat

"ha..hai" Naruto dan shikamaru cepat cepat bangun dan berdiri serta tak lupa menampakkan raut wajah yang sebaik baiknya

"yahh bagus kalian sudah bangun, karena ini hari pertama kali kalian masuk, sensei akan memaafkan kalian, tapi jangan ulangi lagi ya" kata iruka yang masih sedikit kesal dengan mereka dan cepat ia melangkah kembali ketempat meja gurunya

"hah.." ucap Naruto dan shikamaru lega dan segera duduk kembali

"baiklah karena ini hari pertama kali kalian masuk, jadi dihari pertama ini pelajaran belum dimulai dan akan diisi sesi perkenalan dan beberapa games" ucap iruka dan disambut meriah oleh siswa siswi dikelasnya. Namun, itu tak berpengaruh oleh Naruto dan shikamaru yang saat ini mereka sedang mencoba untuk tidur kembali, tapi mereka segera mengurungkan niatnya saat ditatap maut oleh iruka

.

.

.

 **Sepulang sekolah**

"haaaaahhh hari pertama yang menyebalkan.." ucap Naruto saat menyusuri jalan pulang kerumah dengan menendang nendang batu-batuan kecil dihadapannya

"bagaimana tidak.. aku memiliki teman sebangku yang sama pemalasnya denganku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mempunyai teman yang rajin sehingga aku juga akan terkena imbasnya. Hah…" keluh Naruto terhadap teman sebangkunya dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naruto mengeluh terhadap hari pertamanya disekolah

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang ia tak sengaja menjumpai teman sekelasnya yang tak mempunyai chakra sama seperti dirinya di sebuah lapangan kecil yang biasa digunakan oleh anak anak untuk bermain bola. Lalu Naruto memutuskan menghampirinya

"heii kamu yang sekelas denganku tadi kan" sapa Naruto terhadap temannya itu yang saat ini sedang melatih fisiknya dengan push-up. Dan yang di sapapun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak

"ohhh hei kamu anak yang menghebohkan kelas tadi pagi kan … err namikaze Naruto ?" Tanya anak berpotongan mangkok itu

"oh ha'I itu aku hehehe.. kamu ngapain disini alis tebal"

"hei namaku rock lee tau. Yah disini aku sedang melatih tubuhku, kamu tau kan aku tidak memiliki system chakra. Jadi, aku ingin menutupi kelemahan itu dengan taijutsu dan aku akan menjadi master taijutsu suatu hari nanti" ucap lee dengan bara api yang menyala di matanya

"hahahaha semangat yang bagus alis tebal"

"heii siapa yang kau sebut itu haaahhh. namaku rock lee tau"

"hei alis tebal, btw aku juga sama seperti mu loh.." kata Naruto menghiraukan omongan lee dan ia duduk bersila di tanah

"namaku.. ahsudahlah. Apa maksudmu yang sama denganku ?" Tanya rock lee tak tau apa maksud dari Naruto

"aku juga tak memiliki system chakra sama sepertimu.."kata Naruto singkat dengan menatap langit yang sedang cerah ini

"hah ? bagaimana bisa keturunan dari clan uzumaki yang memiliki system chakra yang melimpah tak mempunyai chakra ? kau pasti bercanda" sanggah lee

"aku tidak bercanda.. soal aku tidak mempunyai chakra kata kaa-san waktu itu saak aku di Rahim, system chakra yang kumiliki rusak entah kenapa. Tapi sebaliknya kakak kembarku menma memiliki system chakra yang sangat sempurna yang dapat menampung chakra melebihi kapasitas chakra dari seorang keturunan uzumaki" terang Naruto mengapa ia tidak memiliki system chakra kepada lee

"ohh pasti nasibmu buruk sama sepertiku yang dicemooh orang orang" ucap lee yang saat ini ikut duduk saat mendengarkan cerita Naruto

"yahh mau gimana lagi inilah takdirku.."ucap Naruto dengan memandang kelangit dan tersenyum

"… hei aku kesini tidak untuk membahas nasib kita yang tak memiliki chakra lho hehehe. Aku tertarik dengan tekadmu dan aku kesini mau mengajakmu untuk berlatih bersama denganku alis tebal" tawar Naruto yang sekarang mood nya sudah kembali membaik

"wahh tawaran yang bagus.. aku bisa mepraktekan hasil latihan saat sparing nanti hahahaha tawaran yang menarik Naruto aku menerimannya"

"terima kasih sudah menerimanya akhirnya aku memiliki teman sparing juga. Baiklah ayo kita segera ke training ground 27 untuk latihan sekarang juga dan disana sudah ada sensei yang menunggu kita" ucap Naruto lalu ia segera berlari menuju training ground 27 dan meninggalkan lee yang saat ini sedang menuntut penjelasannya

"YOSHA aku duluan alis tebal

"heeii Naruto tunggu aku.. sensei siapa yang kau maksudkan itu heiii" kata lee saat mengejar Naruto yang saat ini telah berlari duluan meninggalkannya

 **At training ground 27**

"yo shishui-nii" sapa Naruto kepada shishui yang saat ini sedang membaca buku disuah pohon di dekat tempat yang biasa Naruto gunakan untuk tidur saat ia sudah benar benar kelelahan setelah berlatih dengan shishui

"yo Naruto..ehh siapa itu Naruto" Tanya shishui dengan menunjuk ke makhluk yang berpotong mangkok dengan alis yang tebal

"ohh dia teman sekelasku hah.. hah.." ucap Naruto dengan keringat yang mengalir deras ditubuhnya

"bagus Naruto kau sudah mempunyai teman pada hari pertamamu" balas shshui yang menghiraukan keadaan dari makhluk beralis tebal itu

"hoi Naruto sialan kenapa kau meninggalkanku hah.. hah.."

"APAAAAAA jadi tempat latihan yang kaumaksudkan ada didalam hutan kematian ini Naruto. kenapa kau berputar putar mengelilingi konoha sebanyak 4 kali untuk sampai kesini haaaah…. padahal hanya lurus saja saat kita berada di lapangan saat aku berlatih tadi hah..hah.." ucap lee dengan keringat yang tak kalah banyak dengan Naruto

"hah.. hah.. apa maksudmu alis tebal, jalan yang kita lalui itu adalah jalan satu satunya menuju kemari" sanngah Naruto dan membuat shishui dan lee sweatdrop atas kelakuannya yang tak mau mengakui kebutaan arah yang dimilikinya

"ara ara maafkan naru-kun ya umm.." kata shishui kepada lee saat Naruto tak mau mengakui kesalahannya

"rock lee" kata lee dengan senyuman lima jarinya

"rock lee yah… namaku shishui uchiha guru dari Naruto. Kuharap kamu tak akan lagi membiarkan Naruto didepan untuk menentuka arah. Dia itu buta arah bahkan dia tidak tau kanan dan kiri heheheh"terang shishui tentang kebodohan muridnya saat menentukan arah

"ha'I shuhui senpai"

"OIII ANIKI APA MAKSUDMU AKU TIDAK TAU KANAN DAN KIRI HEHH. TENTU SAJA AKU TAU LIHAT POHON YANG DISEBELAH SANA ITU DISEBELAH KIRI DAN LIHAT DANAU YANG DISEBELAH SANA ITU DISEBELAH KANAN" dengan yakinnya Naruto menunjukan pohon yang ditunjuknya itu disebelah kiri dan danaunya disebelah kanan

'yah yah.. itu memperjelas kalau kau benar benar buta arah Naruto'batin shishui dan lee sweatdrop lagi saat Naruto dengan bodohnya menunjukan kedua objek itu dengan arah yang berlawanan

"Benarkan haaah apa yang kubilang baka aniki, alis tebal ?" masih saja Naruto bertanya untuk kebenaran arah yang ia tunjuk barusan

"Kau tau kan kalau tempat ini adalah tempat kita kalau sedang bertemu dan berlatih secara rahasia heh. jadi kenapa kamu membawa temanmu kesini Naruto ?" Tanya shishui dengan serius dan menghiraukan pertanyaan dai Naruto

"ohh ya.. oi shishui nii temanku alis tebal ini kondisinya juga sama denganku. Ia tak punya system chakra sama sepertiku. Jadi aku minta padamu sensei agar sensei juga melatihnya sama sepertiku" pinta Naruto serius ke shishui

"ummm tergantung" ucap shishui berfikir

"tergantung ? apa maksudmu sensei ?"

"tergantung dengan apa yang ia jawab Naruto" lalu shishui menghampiri lee dan meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan atas jawaban dari senseinya

"nee lee kenapa kau ingin berlatih lee ?" Tanya shishui ke lee yang bingung atas pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya itu

"aku berlatih untuk menjadi kuat" kata lee dengan lantang

"lalu apa tujuanmu setelah kau kuat ?" kata shishui tersenyum dan membuat lee berfikir atas pertanyaan dari shihshui

"saat aku sudah menjadi kuat. Aku.. aku.. " saat ini lee terbayang tentang kehidupannya di akademi setahun yang lalu saat ia selalu menjadi bahan bahan olokan semua teman sekelasnya dikarenakan ia selalu mencoba jutsu jutsu yang sudah jelas bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia tidak mempunyai chakra

"aku.. aku akan melindungi orang orang yang peduli denganku, walaupun harus membayarnya dengan nyawaku" kata kata lee membuat Naruto dan shishui tersenyum senang

"baguslah kalau begitu mulai sekarang panggil aku sensei dan kamu akan berlatih dengan Naruto setiap sore hari disini"

"ha'I sensei"

"yahh baguslah alis tebal berlatihlah dengan keras mulai saat ini crunch crunch" kata Naruto sambil memakan buah aneh diatas pohon yang tak jauh dari lee dan shishui

"heii Naruto buah apa yang kamu makan itu,aku belum pernah melihat sebelumnya" Tanya shishui mengenai buah aneh yang berbentuk seperti jam lengkap dengan jarumnya di permukaan kulit buahnya

"crunch crunh entahlah aniki rasanya seperti kotoran telinga ahhhh" kata Naruto yang sudah melumat habis buah aneh tsb dan reflek shishui segeran berlari ketempat Naruto dan mengangkat Naruto dengan posisi kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas

"BAKA OTOUTO"

"oi oi apa yang kau lakukan aniki" kata Naruto yang tak terima dengan perlakuan shishui yang mengguncang guncangkan tubuhnya diatas pohon

"Dasar bodoh kenapa kau memakan sembarangan,jangan jangan buah yang kau makan tadi adalah buah beracun bodoh" kata shishui dan tetap mengguncang guncangkan tubuhnya

"aku belum makan siang baka aniki, seperti biasa aku akan memakan buah buahan yang ada disekitar training ground ini" jawab Naruto yang memperjelas kelakuan serakahnya

"sebagai calon shinobi kau terlalu ceroboh baka otouto"

"lho lho kenapa dengan tanganku" kata Naruto panik yang sekarang tak bisa merasakan tangannya

"WAAAAAA KENAPA TANGANMU HILANG NARUTO" teriak rock lee saat melihat tangan Naruto hilang tak melekat lagi ditubuhnya

"WAAAAAAAAAA" teriak OOC shishui saat melihat tangan Naruto hilang

"WAAAAAAAAAA" dengan perlahan setiap bagian tubuh Naruto hilang entah kemana mulai dari tangan merambat ke kepala lalu ke tubuhnya dan kemudian kakinya. Sampai akhirnya Naruto hilang sepenuhnya entah kemana

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA NARUTOO" teriak gaje shishui

"NARUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOO" disusul dengan teriakan memilukan dari lee

 **Kwak kwak kwak**

 _ **To be continue**_

:

:

:

:

:

RnR minna

kritik dan sarannya senpai. masih butuh banyak bimbingan dari para senpai

jaa ne minna-san


End file.
